<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My moon after the tide by murasakiharano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755382">My moon after the tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakiharano/pseuds/murasakiharano'>murasakiharano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AOTU World, 凹凸世界</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakiharano/pseuds/murasakiharano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>半敌对骑皇+ABO，私设海量且乱来。bug和ooc瞩目。<br/>镜中茶会的立绘延伸出来的故事。尽管大纲已经写完，但由于各种内外部因素，填坑估计遥遥无期……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anmicius/Ray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My moon after the tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你确定真的要这么做？”</p><p>当雷狮的脊背相抵在国王寝居镂刻着繁复雕花的门板时，从信息素完全进入汛期的黑桃国王嘴唇中重新拾回呼吸和清醒的骑士耿直地睁开双眼，如此问道。方才雷狮一路畅通无阻拉着他迈进房间的步伐过于坚定，使得并不认为自己已经陷入信息素迷魂的安迷修险些忘记对方贵为尚未标记的Omega身份，以及他们即将把国家纷争抛诸脑后实行通奸的事实。<br/>
熟悉的质感从嘴边脱离的一刻，雷狮撑开眼皮，在安迷修郑重其事的目光中终于露出一点难得的疑惑——遗憾的是，这丁点矜贵的情绪全然不对安迷修正在熟虑的问题开放。原本依赖服药控制和疏导体内风波的Omega国王在真正接受到Alpha骑士对其身躯及腺体的触碰后，寄宿于血脉和命数里头的本能便再未能平息。如今盘踞两人之间的信息素正以直逼寻常Omega双腿发软的浓度密集地聚拢起来，而他除了胸膛轻微提速外，神色几乎照旧，这等程度的顽强连高傲的国王也不免要为踩着稳健步履的自己鼓掌。<br/>
侍女早早往寝宫的壁炉添加了柴火，炉火正旺，把相隔不过五分钟前熨贴在脸侧的寒气驱赶得一干二净。星星和浓稠夜色被墙壁旁超过二十英寸的褐红色落地窗帘拒于玻璃之外，挨靠面积不比衣物覆盖面积少的两个人被声势浩大的信息素浪潮熏得思索寸步难行，气定神闲的交谈也慢慢变得艰难。迈进发情期的雷狮身体每一寸都暖，金色的火焰和消融的雪水都潜进他垂眼看过来的视线里。距离如此之近，不胜对方潮水味信息素围攻的安迷修一时间还是没法准确判断，雷狮脸上哪部分的红云是源自他的情欲，哪部分又是源自七八公分开外徐徐燃烧的温暖。<br/>
屋子里的空气除了呼吸沉缓的他们，就仅剩一小片沉默不请自来。一边用定力抵挡逐渐抬头的易感期伺机作案，一边把手掌松松落在对方腰间的安迷修迟钝地发觉，满室的暖意和橙黄色火光根本遮掩不住雷狮与生俱来的叛逆气息。一身深色的国王眉眼暗光涌动，唇角噙着毫不在意的笑容站在氤氲的灯光里，特立独行的姿态扎眼得活像一只刺穿布面的金属伞骨。<br/>
“我就是这个地盘的主人，好不好只能由我自己说了算。”坚信自己的选择与发情期无关，雷狮凝视着问题的主人，让这句不负责任的发言尘埃落定。安迷修的信息素前调是温和，中调是宽容，后调是挚诚。每吸一口饱含天堑的空气，他就距离现实遥远一分。那些可恨的器官又开始热得发疼，雷狮却一口咬定胜利正朝自己越行越近。国王只负责乘胜追击，不负责半路投降。细小的窸窣声犹如夜风叩动冬松从底下传来，满眼都是对方扑朔迷离表情的安迷修用余光梢见雷狮肩上外黑内红的氅衣犹如落雪泻到地上，柔软的布料缄默地蜷伏在雷狮鞋跟外围，低头与脚底红金交织的细羊毛地毯热情拥吻。<br/>
雷狮内里穿着一件月白色的燕尾礼服，目眩的选色和确凿无疑的口吻联袂演出，共同摧毁红桃国的骑士眼底阻挠思绪前进的堤坝。他花不了一步的力气，便轻而易举将自己和敌国骑士形同虚设的距离扼杀在胸膛紧贴胸膛的心跳声中。向来运筹帷幄的雷狮认为这是一个非常良好的开局，一个意味着他手持有利条件的信号——他们都在为彼此雀跃——尽管他还不能很好确定当中到底是自己抑或自己意乱情迷的信息素所占比重更多。但这并不那么重要。一生都在为别人量度圈套的北国国王大敌当前主动缴械，将自己交由本能，交给了眼前这份隆重而又正式的外交礼物。<br/>
他用瘦长却有力的双手包拢住那份隶属别人的体温、触感，鼻子自发性地凑近骑士发尾底下掩藏腺体用的衣领周遭，细细嗅取自己的毒药解药迷魂药。这并不重要，雷狮在心里再一次强调，因为安迷修已经知道包括自己在内每一绺头发都真切迫切地需要他，像上次一样，像Omega一样，像他的双剑一样。他已经拥有过一次他，没有理由不能拥有第二次，第三次；就像是他已经为他卸下第一层盔甲，没有理由不能卸落第二层，第三层，直到骑士能够用双手捧起他心口那颗鲜血淋漓的软热心脏。国王抿平唇线，在对手面前露出前所未有虔诚的模样，殒身难驯的模样。<br/>
所剩无几的药力在安迷修山麓气味信息素的前后包夹下彻底失效，不同以往的鼎沸脉搏以最高效率将秘而不宣的含义往安迷修暖热的腑脏输送过去。听天由命，以命相搏，自取灭亡，惹是生非。雷狮凌空在安迷修惯常赐予普罗大众世间万物的暖意和安全感上，贸贸然数起一切可以形容自己此等行为的词语。自投罗网，又或，涅槃重生。从未认输的国王带着与生俱来的骄傲和苦痛安静等候。<br/>
安迷修斟酌的时间其实不长，只是如今状态的雷狮并不适合等待——这份空白刚刚好能填下几公升用于呼吸的氧气，三四下不太快的眨眼，一个用于答应的拥抱，以及一个奖赏意味极浓的回吻。</p><p>在壁炉火光众目睽睽的见证下，雷狮犹如一只蜕皮的夏蝉，全身褪得只剩一件敞开的单色内衬遮掩。衣装还算完好这刻对安迷修来说却是劣势，受铺天盖地的信息素影响，从四肢百骸涌出的透明溪流合力濡湿了红桃骑士绸质的深褐套装，给光明和世人上贡了可供嘲笑的他和敌方首领巫山云雨的罪证。安迷修竭尽理性，像第一次那样将自己山壑的信息素散布出来，再播种到温度随着情潮倾巢而出的雷狮身上。雷狮长期被药物压抑的发情期由于感知到曾经配对过的Alpha又再度轻易告破，气势汹涌地直取欲望和理智而来。<br/>
可幸的是安迷修的方法相当受用，被熟悉的信息素催生的发情期又因这股信息素的抚慰变得温驯和可控起来，但作为有效压抑的副产物，Omega被Alpha气息和体贴包裹的身体正不知餍足地从第二性征的证明中溢出臃肿的水线来。安迷修覆在他的身上负责给予亲吻和护荫，一阵不甚规律的痉挛后，红桃国骑士便亲眼目睹第二次历经媾和的黑桃国王单凭自己位于后方的触摸完成了今天第一次高潮。浓稠腥膻的体液听命重力跌落到床单怀里，在布料逶迤的峭壁上绽出北境的花。雷狮雪国的皮肤下，脊椎嶙峋得犹如古木的树根深深地往后弓去，余韵间他将淋满汗印的五官掩埋在土地之下，手指却错综在床褥之上。<br/>
担心胸膛跌宕的国王呼吸不畅，骑士无暇顾及自己的满身热汗，伸手从浑浊的精斑和潮湿的被褥中将人捞起，让他呼吸尽可能多的新鲜氧气。雷狮高潮了一次的身体柔绵得不像话，抱起来像雪，不像皇座之上神色飞扬的王，奈何雷狮比雪要暖得多，也甜得多。他还没挣脱余韵制控的五指绞紧了掌下可怜巴巴的床单。把Omega翻正后，成年Alpha没有立刻把他放平到床上。安迷修用足够环起雷狮半身的臂弯托住他被汗洇得湿软的脑勺，从床边拉来一只柔软的枕头，垫到对方头下才敢把国王轻轻放下。有肉有骨的雷狮被骑士珍重得好像一只从东方运来的昂贵瓷器，而从不珍惜它们的坏蛋却被人在这里轻拿轻放。雷狮睁起生理泪水迷蒙的眼看见此情此景就想笑他，可最终他还是将那些滤过糖的玩笑话生生吞回柔滑的肚子里去。他仰起头，嚼碎蜜意，安然接过自己认定的婚配伴侣递过来的一个触感和力量都轻柔的吻。<br/>
雷狮举起一只手勾住安迷修为亲他俯下的脑袋，不由分说加重了这个情难自禁的吻。安迷修原本只打算浅尝即止地解救苦楚，现在却全然被打乱节奏。不甘示弱的Omega用舌头强势地撬开他的嘴唇，连同自己体验到的酸甜苦辣、欢愉和快感一股劲塞到骑士由牙关把守的腔内。雷狮感觉力气逐渐回升，亲自己恋人更是不亦乐乎。他追着骑士的嘴巴把它按向自己，露出舌尖，专横地扫过安迷修润湿的唇瓣、嘴角，清点对方规规整整的列齿，再把口中的唾液替换成他的。一只手不行就用两只，坏心眼儿的国王把自己的眼睛眯成一对紫藤色的月牙，翻来倒去地肆意颠弄，品味着爱人齿内齿外的温软，接着，他顺理成章听见对方粗重的鼻息逐渐乱了阵脚。安迷修一下没稳住这波攻势惊人的偷袭，身一歪就要往对方身上摔去。最后没压到底下金贵的Omega，反而压出雷狮一阵得意的笑声。<br/>
随时随地都在漠视和挑战第二性征赐予的体能优势，国王乐此不疲地在和爱人的结合之间添加好事多磨的插曲——但落到雷狮眼里，这或许就是不折不扣的好事情——唯恐天下不乱的Omega甚至趁Alpha匆忙伸手维持平衡时，扬起脖子从他的咽喉行云流水地偷到几个山涧气息浓郁的啄吻，比起调情，撩火大获全胜。安迷修好不容易喘过气来，他将一颗悬至喉咙的心脏塞回原位，回神才发觉这幕似曾相识。安迷修撑在他的身上，皱起眉把由此引发的愤懑和不悦一一陈列到表情里头。外露的情绪和更贴近保护的姿态同时展现在雷狮眼前，像助燃剂令近乎得意忘形的纵火者心情愈发一片晴好。得逞的国王将这份心境与行为的不对等擅自规划为骑士对自己的无可奈何与不忍。<br/>
安迷修的注意力伴随气味往他靠近，提着山岭特有的辽阔气息无声漫涌，沉醉于信息素熏陶的Omega心思散漫，觉得安迷修的信息素味道确实选对了人。几近反色的床褥将雷狮湿而微温的面孔显得更加真实通透。国王雪塑的轮廓充满北国住民的特征，加上效忠黑桃皇室的浓酒色虹膜，皑皑白雪中长出了极星。先于他们交缠到一起的信息素从天花的砖缝一路填到地毯的每一个针口，受一切影响，呼吸出现紊乱的雷狮感觉自己身下那个细小的缺口又开始涌出甜蜜的液汁。这就是Omega的不好，纵使口舌筑起的牢狱坚不可摧，永恒的身体构造总是让他们包不住本能的焰火。<br/>
无穷尽的情绪在安迷修碧色的眼球沸腾，毫无疑问面对自己，它们也曾冻得如同极圈的冰川，现在却被破云的日出暖成雪山的湖泊。极星透过湖水的瞳仁，探看到自己和胸有成竹浑然一体的面庞在对方阴影的笼罩下影影绰绰。粘连着温烫山海的气腔让国王淡色的胸口浮了又沉。安迷修刻意把声音放得很低只供雷狮一个听清，像是害怕惊扰其他沉睡的星星：“还要继续吗？”<br/>
雷狮朝着这句另有用意的询问咧开嘴巴，他用指尖攥住对方撑在头侧的手掌，从腕骨开始，一举推进安迷修汗热的指缝，勾出一丝微笑：“当然。”国王和他酝酒的眼神配合得天衣无缝，险些要把千杯不倒的骑士灌醉，然而后者却被一阵突如其来的异感醒酒。雷狮够足另一只空出来的手心，按到Alpha裤子底下饱满的山丘上，恶趣味地揉捏了一下，露出一副雄狮觅食的笑容，“不然你打算怎么办？”<br/>
“陛下以为这是谁的过错。”安迷修降下半截眼睫盖住自己瞪人的目光，语气和神情都算得上冒犯。<br/>
雷狮对此显示出超乎平常的大度，他伸腿将Alpha嵌在中央，让对方气焰正旺的火势对准汩汩河川：“愿闻其详，安迷修卿。”<br/>
骑士终于舍弃一贯对待Omega时的温和面目，他抬起常年陪伴剑刃的指腹没进对方发间，跟随呼之欲出的暗示和本能指引，用深吻封住了国王微笑的唇。<br/>
雷狮做梦也没有想到，作为同性的优势有朝一日会在这种地方发挥所长——他一边低垂眼帘，沉溺地运用舌面的摩擦以及膜腔应接不暇的吮吻，乐不思蜀地解决身上的大麻烦，一边又调动全身感官，指挥手指搭上骑士腰间质地好到恼人的皮带。触觉取缔视觉成为他前进的眼睛，等到指腹触及某个轮廓鲜明的形状时，雷狮忍不住心中莞尔，了然自己已经掌握破解宝箱的密码。灵活的指尖领取国王的授意，拇指往金属搭扣嵌合的相反方向轻轻一推，咔嚓一声，皮革的重量便如敲碎湖面的石子乘搭心巅发颤的脆响，落到他手心的捕捉。<br/>
安迷修并不耽于国王嘴唇那方水泽丰润的领土。礼数严谨的骑士携吻觐见，他眼合半顷葱郁的森林，嘴巴有扫雪的温和，抹开了伴侣嘴边延绵的涎线。在无人管束的领域，骑士沿着雷狮料峭的颌骨一吻一脚印地向上扩张，最后他把开疆拓土的工具摆放到雷狮圆滑的耳朵边缘，卷起舌头，将雷狮玫瑰色的耳廓含进泽地。<br/>
从侧脸到耳垂无一错失惠泽的滋味令Omega换气的幅度加快加深，情到浓时，福至心灵的安迷修甚至欺身将留有余温的唇瓣覆到他水分不断积攒又不断蒸干的眼角，除了给视力造成不值一提的阻挠，思潮且涨且乱的国王并不吝于和这个桎梏了自己一只手自由的Alpha交换几个蜻蜓点水的接吻。那对藏进黑夜仍莹莹生辉的眼瞳懒洋洋地半阖，望着重重云霞在骑士盯梢向自己的眼睛里聚了又散。<br/>
雷狮被放任其行为驰骋的安迷修照料得无微不至，手头的动作却一刻未停。安迷修诚恳的吻已经攀上他内附腺体的颈项，两块不过半指大小、正在卖力工作的腺体如此贴近，像磁石的南北极，光是挣脱灵魂之间的引力都谬想天开，遑论这两具欲火中烧的躯壳每时每刻都狂嗥着想去吞占对方。单单只是安迷修让腺体凑过来跟他的近距离相望，雷狮欲壑的大脑已经急不可耐地替他设想身后满盛水液的接口被高热的器具割破时遍及全身的快感，每日面对公文上纵横捭阖点线交错的局势分布图仍运行得井井有条的大脑更是难以估量当安迷修真的进入后，他近乎抽身而去的灵魂到底会于颅底纽结成何种形状——这是Alpha的通力协作，也是不动声息的反击。挑起战争并接过对方一纸战书的Omega挤出不雌伏的笑意，拉开已被撑出弧度的链子将掌心滑进黑暗，毫不费力摸索到那个肆虐着高温的器官。他收拢指尖，像茧一样薄薄地裹住对方的体温。初次替别人纾欲的雷狮被手中悄然变化的热度和硬度烘得声色浑浊地倒吸一口气，他挤在这隅狭仄的密室慢条斯理地培育着一头即将凌迟自己的巨兽，按揉的力度不轻也不重。<br/>
撤去防守的Alpha呼吸一颤，唇舌压在Omega河床似的锁骨上，把体内的酷暑和细密的亲吻都倾吐向它。汗水犹如星斗排布于拱形两侧，经过灯光加工发散出的光芒使它看上去仿佛晶莹的冰粒。雄性的弹匣以不容小觑的速度在五指间蓬发，受到煽动，Omega被信息素引燃的身体已经早一步准备就绪。<br/>
作为骑士捧着他的脸庞周到地从颈窝直直舔吻到喉结的回礼，下意识仰起颈线让对方更加舒畅地抚慰自己的国王吞下一声快要滑至嘴边的短叹，拨开安迷修紧锁的裤头，扶着那头庞然大物正式登陆到光与影当中，在自己的视线登台亮相。完全勃发的器具尺寸可观得吓人，终于袒露出原主平时一副Beta性格的好脾气下货真价实的Alpha本质——眼下他君子的Alpha正把俊朗的五官和脊梁都绷得很紧，勉力自持着任由自己只摸及阴茎前半截的掌心，手法粗糙且态度敷衍地撸动肿胀的顶部。安迷修也在粗粝地喘着，不再对他隐藏。攥紧床单的拳头是担心一下没压制住欲望伤着他。色泽澄澈得很分明的眼球涨满潮与浪。距离双双溺毙，他们只差一个吻的身位。安迷修的分身已经溢出透明的前液，湿淋淋地蘸了为他服务的雷狮满手。<br/>
国王以前从来没有帮别人做过这种亵渎的事，加上体内的水线正在决堤，动作不够细致也是情有可原。但正被自己制控于鼓掌之间的人可是安迷修，那位鼎鼎大名的以两柄长剑斗量苍生伤痕的白骑士长。本应对非盟友的自己支棱起武器和敌意的圣殿骑士，在今夜不问国籍不问身份不问立场的房间，向他坦露出卸下所有坚硬的铠甲和防备后仅仅作为安迷修存在的模样。雷狮忽然感觉即使是这样看似屈尊降贵的赏赐也算得上是物超所值。<br/>
没有任何预兆，雷狮迅速释放了自己两只手的自由，转而箍紧身上的Alpha，将神色有些措手不及的对方拉近自己眼前，追加一个吹响号角的热切拥吻终结了这场势均力敌的餐前博弈。吃一蛰长一智，这回安迷修反应得很迅速，他几乎是凭着下意识从缠着自己脖子的雷狮手中夺回主动权，闭上眼睛全情投入地回吻过去。墙纸摊铺的人影缠绵又古怪，他们像两头至死方休的野兽搂在一起，纠葛着要将对方的心跳杀灭在自己的嘴唇、弯刀里，甫一分离，素来手段怀柔的Alpha已经迫不及待地把他摁倒在信息素的海域中。棕色和黑色的头发混淆不清，山群与潮汐密不可分。他们像两只吹断丝线无法折返的白色风筝，在风中雨中雪中居无定所，唯有束紧对方的心瓣骨膜，飞进夜的月色里，沉进酒的床铺里。<br/>
除了对方肩背几乎无处摆弄的手指开始撕扯彼此身上所剩无几的衣物，藉由这些啼笑皆非的方法，排解挤压在体内未能及时找到出口的情热。安迷修手臂一收，将差点激出第二次高潮的雷狮雪销般的躯体往身下揽去。他清了清点尚在的理智，调整着姿势和呼吸的频率，让灯光投射的巨大阴影再次密不透风地擒获嘴角噙笑的国王。交合还没开始，两具失去衣物庇护的身体已经如胶似漆地粘合一起，用情欲围困得刺痛难解的部位顶蹭对方热得药石无方的躯体，不懈地折磨双方。<br/>
地毯上，两个随火舌起舞的修长剪影难舍难分。雷狮脸上虽然满是潮红，但闪电似的眼神始终未有闪躲。他伸手重新环住Alpha，在安迷修两只眼睛的作证下主动地打开双腿，让暴露在火光中、目光中水光潋滟的穴口对向那把蓄势待发的器具。雷狮发号施令的语速不疾不徐，神态跟他端坐皇位时一模一样；而安迷修看见，他星辰的眼里有火焰静谧燃烧。<br/>
“进来……”</p><p>夜色褪去是雪，雪下埋藏着汩汩的血。当安迷修真正把性具推进对方泣出水珠的狭缝时，双掌都挂在他肩上的雷狮仰直脖子，发出一声介于难过和舒慰之间的哼叫，很促，很轻，很真，落到听者的耳里却很沉。雷狮身体的颤抖在Alpha的插入来到尽头时达到顶峰，他雪造的躯干每一块肌肉都在拧紧，在打鼓，密密地收缩，没在雨水和汗水中。他的目光扫过已经和安迷修嵌合为一的部位，Alpha因为水汽高速升温的胸腹，再到爱侣的脸庞。一双向来所向披靡的眼瞳载满骑士因衔入自己体内又不忍轻易冒犯的矛盾和体贴，终于帮国王泄露出一点属于Omega的踪迹。<br/>
他和安迷修的温度严丝合缝，Omega不费吹灰之力就能感觉到自己绞紧的骑士一部分仍在扩张势力，它们迫不及待要往另一端吐出情话。但比起焦躁，安迷修看起来却充满耐心。鞠躬尽瘁的骑士正在等待即将遭受一场无法抑制、难以中止、没有尽头的非自然灾害的国王下发的一道批文，哪怕自己的理智已经惨遭对方漫溢出来的精华侵蚀，但直到国王首肯以前，他都坚持按兵不动。雷狮忍不住蹙起眉头在心内苦笑，这个人到底能有多珍惜他，所以直到这刻为止都不忍向他披露Alpha的真相。瓣膜的对岸是心脏，甬道的边隅有温暖的腔室，黑桃和红桃的都城相距数万里，抵达幸福究竟还有多远路途？<br/>
他已经很渴，需要安迷修今夜释放的暴力与温柔。于是，追随本心和本能的国王再一次轻笑着将骑士拉低，而囚徒同样覆上他相握的索缆，扣住；他以舌头作冲锋，计划缜密地推开对方口部溃堤的边防，往他沦陷的疆域一点点灌进岩浆。他满意地得到骑士循序渐进的回复；尽管雷狮还没让由自己领衔、正紧紧占据着安迷修的甬道采取行动，但他坚信在稍后的将来，他们将会用这处地方互相臣服。Omega的攻坚战紧锣密鼓，到最后他轻轻叼住Alpha充血的耳廓，像只刚诞生不久就妄想囊括公牛尸首的秃鹫幼子，把主导权压到对方听觉的防线上：“尽管动吧，安迷修。今晚这里将会是你的战场。”<br/>
一切的失控、失距和失守都顺理成章。<br/>
指令已下，放胆占领着Omega的安迷修步伐依然算得上踌躇。几个月前的过去，在到达高潮前夕，精神状态和身体机能齐头逼入阀值的雷狮擅自晕去的经历，实在给他猝不及防的初夜造成了难以覆灭的惨烈印象。可贵是这次他的Omega明显清醒和积极得多，即便雷狮一时半刻还没能全然契合自己的节奏，但对于这些只需要时间弥合的问题，他们又心照不宣，统一利用亲吻和肢体接触来填补上。被他的亲吻和抚摸笼罩的国王像只不可救药的飞蛾，将数个月前被对方拯救、如今再度诱发的体温不容置疑地扑向火源，身体力行地告诉对方，面对发情期时强势如自己也未像看上去般好受。一阵纷乱无序的声响，安迷修曲腰再次将自己从雷狮炽热的缝口拔出，他的性器已经彻底被溅起的水液蘸湿，连底部的耻毛也没能幸免。安迷修捧住眷侣潮热的后脑勺轻拢慢捻地抚摸了两下，让雷狮获得一些换气时间。雷狮汗淋淋的黑发散落到他的手腕上，骑士替他将汗湿的刘海拨开，在Omega愈发敏感的喘息和信息素浪潮中往他光洁的额头摆下抚慰性的一吻。<br/>
Alpha对他腔部的搜罗仍在继续。雷狮原本以为自己忙不迭接驳对方唇温的嘴巴以及安迷修着陆自己肌肤的亲吻已经足够嘈杂，不料下面和对方倾诉到一起的地方更加聒噪。安迷修挤开阴翳将自己挺进温室，水与力的交织不绝于耳，三番四次，雷狮因为超负荷的密窒感差点怀疑安迷修是把睾丸都塞了进来。有了前戏时候分泌的滑液保驾护航，腹腔饱胀的国王不但失去了体验痛与锈的机会，更让骑士对自己的攻势和占有锦上添花。从雷狮的视角出发无法得知，自己正贪婪接受着Alpha大举进犯的穴口暴露在氤氲的火光中会是何等一塌糊涂的模样。仿佛要被顶入床单罅隙的Omega又再次被对方从绸缎中捞出抱起，雷狮眼前光影模糊，他估计那些乱七八糟的性液都被除了满足彼此外毫无察觉的安迷修推到拥挤的肠道里，为他体内所有的不堪入目呐喊助威。但他仍然想吻安迷修，自己选定命定的Alpha，他还被骑士牢牢地圈进怀里，怎么可能允许自己溢出眼泪。<br/>
他们的嘴唇在有限的区域内分了又合，气息布满彼此皮肤见缝插针。雷狮自始学不会委曲求全，他遵循本能贴上安迷修仍未干涸的河床，上下两片湿意充盈的水膜都足够安迷修感受和感染上自己的体温，促使对方的温柔以自己身躯为据点画地为牢。骑士不知该如何放下面前这个竭力让每条罅隙都填满自己的Omega，雷狮本就动人，并且在这个夜晚，他的双臂里，一举化成最无法移开目光的景色。安迷修也从未预料到自己的信息素会和非盟国国王匹配到如此程度，颠簸之间，他又一次闻到山与潮的味道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>